


Swan lake

by GodofwarAtreus



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Battle, Descent into Madness, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Predator/Prey, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus
Summary: You have no idea what the hell you did to end up in hell. But your arrival in your new life will make you cross the path of Radio Demon and other most powerful people in Hell and make you choose a path you never thought you would take.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It was so cold it was painful. Freezing rain and snow were falling from the sky, falling over your bare shoulders and arms. Your outfit pressed against your skin, your grip tightening against the baseball bat in your hand. You were adjusting your glasses on your nose when you saw the blood covering it. Your ballerina outfit was covered in blood.

What had happened? Who did that blood belong to? What the hell did you do?

You were watching the bustling city when you heard the sirens of police cars and ambulances hastily pulling up in front of the theater. Journalists were also on hand to get new scoop that they could not pass up. Fear invaded you when you saw the police, arming heavily, entering the theater. They shouldn't catch you. You had to run away and quickly. But you had no way out, you were on the edge of the roof of the building. You were looking out the terrifying door, your heart was racing and your hands were shaking as you stared into space.

**Do it.**

Your fear was gone when you heard that voice. You turned on yourself, to face the door.

**Do it.**

**Do it.**

**Do it.**

The police started knocking on the door, with the aim of breaking it down. You smiled sadly, tears rolled down your cheeks as you listened to the voice and you fell into the void as the police managed to break down the door. They could only witness, helplessly, your suicide.

It was a grandiose ending.

You were in free fall, the ground was approaching quickly when a breach opened. You felt a sharp pain go through your body, you thought you felt your bones breaking, but you were still falling. Or? You didn't know. Your body was falling heavily on a car that cushions your fall. Then nothing, everything had been darkness.

When you woke up, you saw that you were not in a hospital, but in a room. You were lying in a bed, all the furniture and decor was strange. Everything had a design from the 20s or 30s. You didn't really know. You sat on the bed and saw that someone had taken care of you. Your bust and right arm were covered with bandage. You were leaning on your elbows so you could sit down. You manage to get out of bed. You held your ribs to walk to the window to find that everything had changed. The sky, the pentagram in the sky, the people, everything.

What was it happening? Were you dead or alive What was this place?

"You should stay in bed, my dear."

You jumped as you turned to the man who had just spoken to you. He was really strange, he was dressed in a red suit, his domineering color was red, his hair, his eyes, his clothes. He had a huge smile on his face that showed his sharp teeth. The man with the deer appendages walked over to the bed to pick up the blanket and come over to cover yourself with it. You realized that you were only dressed with her bandages and panties. The smiling man led you back to the bed.

"You should be careful. You have several broken ribs and your arm, but you should get over it quickly."

"Who are you? Am I..."

"Dead? Of course, my dear," he said without losing his smile. "You are in Hell."

Hell? Were you in Hell? You were ultimately dead. You had managed to escape the police. But why were you running away from them? You had completely forgotten.

"My name is Alastor. I would like to hear your name, sweetheart."

"(Y / N)."

"A very beautiful name and you gave us a smashing entrance to hell, (Y / N). I even believed for a moment that you weren't going to survive this fall in your new life," Alastor commented as he appeared. a tray with a plate topped with pancake with maple syrup and fruit.

"Uh... all Demons can do that? Make... appear things?" you ask, trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Not all of them. Some much more powerful than the others. But you mustn't let your guard down, my dear. In hell, anything goes. You should keep your weapon close to you."

As he said this, Alastor made a baseball bat appear and put it on the table. You were looking at the surprise weapon. Did it follow you to hell? How it is possible? Alastor got you out of your mind by giving you pain medication and a glass of water.

"Without wanting to be indiscreet. What did you do like fishing to be in hell, my dear?" Alastor asked as you swallowed the medicine.

“I… I don't remember. I just remember the theater, the roof, the blood all over me and then… my suicide,” you say lost.

"Your suicide... it must have been a grandiose ending~"

You felt a shiver run through your spine as you heard Alastor's voice descend an octave. Becoming more serious and attractive. Alastor turned his back on you, saying he had something to do in town and that you could stay at his place as long as you wanted. Alastor left the residence to go, you don't know where. You ate your meal quietly before lying down to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments, I did not expect to get it so quickly. I hope you like the rest :)

You sighed as you studied your reflection. You've been watching yourself intently in the mirror for several minutes. Your appearance had changed, it had been two weeks now, but you still weren't used to that new face. Your hair (Y / H / C) was longer, it came to your shoulder blades and half faded to white, your complexion was paler, your lips were black, luckily your eyes were normal. You left the bathroom, dressed in a white dress with a tattered skirt and you put on your ballet flats, since you only had that for your shoe.

"Ah! (Y / N)! I just finished making dinner," Alastor announced as he put down the pan filled with chili cone carne. "This is a recipe I got from my mother. You'll love it!"

You were sitting at the table as Alastor served you a bowl of chili. Alastor was humming as he settled down in front of you to start eating his meal.

"So... all demons look like you and me?" you asked, slowly eating your meal.

“Each demon has their own appearance, dear. Each human that falls into Hell changes its appearance,” Alastor explained as he ate. "Mh~ like mom used to do. Do you like it, sweetheart?"

"Yes, this is the first time I've eaten it. I was a little worried that it was too spicy."

"Oh no, mom hated too spicy food," Alastor commented as he finished his bowl. "Dearest. I must warn you that an annual event is going to take place in Hell soon."

"What as an event?" you asked puzzled. "Music event? Dance?"

"No dear. It has nothing to do with that kind of entertainment," Alastor replied with a chuckle. "It's an even grander thing. A purge."

"A purge? Like in the movie, American Nightmare?"

"American Nightmare?"

"It is a movie in which one night a year all criminal activity is permitted."

“Kind of. You see, Hell is overcrowded so, angels coming down here to kill any demons they come across, without any discrimination. We call them, the Exterminators.”

So angels came down from Heaven to kill demons? It was cruel, even for a world full of sinners. Send angels to kill them again to reduce the number of inhabitants. God was even more cruel than Lucifer.

"Hm. And when does this purge start?"

"In few hours."

You choked on the chili butcher that you swallowed. You cough loudly under the gaze of Alastor whose smile widened when he saw you in difficulty. You wiped your teary eyes as you caught your breath.

"W-what?! In a few hours ?!" you cried surprised. "But... you haven't prepared anything?!"

"To do what?"

"Barricade you, fight against them, something ?!"

“Ahahahah! (Y / N), the Exterminators will only prey on the demons that roam outside during the purge. None enter buildings unless they have heard something interesting. you stay quiet and discreet, you have nothing to fear, "Alastor explained before getting up. "How about we watch movies tonight? Movie night. Sounds like a good idea to me."

Alastor did not give you time to answer as he left the room to go get everything he needed for this famous evening. You sat there, absorbing all the news that was coming to your brain. The purge is tonight and Alastor cared about the movies you were going to watch. You rushed to the window. Outside, the demons braced for the inevitable. So it wasn't a joke. There was really going to be a purge. You were backing away from the window when your back collided with none other than Alastor.

"You don't have to worry, (Y / N). No one will come in here. The Exterminators will only come in if you invite them," Alastor reassured before leading you to the sofa. "I have some really good movies."

You looked at Alastor without knowing what to say. Your voice was stuck in your throat. Radio Demon wasted no time putting a black and white film, Frankenstein.

"Have you seen this movie before, dear?"

"Never. These are very, very old movies."

"Really?"

"Yes, now... Well, when I was alive, the movies are in color and... With more... A lot more special effects," you say, pressing your legs against your chest before wrap your arms in it.

The film began. You were watching the screen intently, but you couldn't fully immerse yourself in the film. You were too concerned about what was going to happen outside. The clock announced seven o'clock. The bell rang as the pentagram opened, a blinding white light illuminated Hell as cyborg-like angels descended from the breach to begin their annual slaughter. The demons' cries of fear and distress were quickly heard. You tensed as you heard the demons beg before you were silenced.

Alastor looked at you with amusement. He saw you tremble like a leaf. You were terrified, you expected to see one of this angels tumble into Alastor's house. The deer demon wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you onto his knees, forcing you to turn your back to the window.

"Focus on the movie, (Y / N). There's no point in worrying about what's going on outside," Alastor said playing with a section of your hair. "As long as you stay near me, you'll be fine."

"How? Nobody could protect me... Nobody..."

Your vision was darkening and your ears were ringing. You watched your trembling hands which were now covered in blood. Everything around you had changed. You no longer found in Alastor's house, but on stage. You watched your shaking hands which were now covered in blood. You turned to the audience, which was silent. Much too silent.

**What did you do?**

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry."

**Monster.**

"No I do not..."

**Devil.**

**Bitch.**

**Assassin.**

**Die.**

**Die.**

**Die!**

You jumped when you felt claws caress your neck and heard a woman scream in terror. When the scene had disappeared, you were again in Alastor's living room, in Hell. Your ears stopped ringing, your vision returned to normal and the blood was gone. A hallucination?

"It's just a bad dream, darling," Alastor said in a low, calm voice, putting his hand in your hair, resting your head in the crook of his neck.

Alastor was humming, stroking your hair. You no longer heard the cries of fear and agony of demons. You were focused on Alastor's voice. You fell asleep in his arms, exhausted by all his changes and negative feelings. Alastor paused when he felt your body relax. He turned off the television before putting his arm under your legs to carry you to his room. He had better stay near you tonight. He would put you in bed before laying down next to you.

"Yes, nothing more than a bad dream."


	3. Chapter 3

"(Y / N)~ It's 9 am. It's time to get up."

You sighed as you hid under the blanket, hoping to sleep a little longer, but Alastor had decided otherwise. He snapped off the blanket. You pressed your legs against your chest, hoping to preserve the heat. Alastor was amused by your reaction, but he had no time to waste. The demon grabbed your ankle, pulling you out of bed. You screamed in surprise as Alastor dragged you out of the room.

"We have no time to waste, (Y / N). We have to get to a hotel."

"Let go of me! So what about purge?!"

"Finished for this year," he announced, letting go of your ankle to help you up.

Alastor snapped his fingers and you had your hair done and your dress was no longer wrinkled. You were surprised when something appeared in your hands. A baseball bat.

"You better be careful outside," Alastor said before offering his arm to you. "Let's go."

You took Alastor's arm and left the house to venture into the city. You were confused by the smell of blood, alcohol and something else too. Alastor was talking to you to distract you. The demons moved away when they saw the famous Radio Demon in the company of a minor demon.

"Where are we going?" you asked, hanging your baseball bat behind your back.

"In a hotel, I told you before I left the house."

"You were in a real hurry."

"Yes, it's the daughter of a 'friend' who owns this hotel. She has a futile hope in Redemption."

"Can't a demon go to Heaven?" you asked, looking at Alastor. "Sounds good doesn't it?"

“A demon can't do Redemption, (Y / N). It's a lost quest,” Alastor said dramatically as he pressed his cheek to yours. "They were given a chance when they were alive. They deserve to be punished. Like you and me."

"But... I don't remember what I did to end up in Hell," you say in puzzlement.

"That's what's so exciting about you, sweetheart!" Alastor exclaimed, spinning you around before wrapping his arm around your waist, pressing you against him. "You were sent to Hell without knowing the origin of your sin. What could you have done to end up in Hell? Were you a murderer or were you a normal person who should have gone to Heaven?"

You felt your heart skip a beat as Alastor's grip tightened, pulling you closer to him. His smile was wide and his eyelids closed, he seemed to be thinking. You swallow as you gently push the Radio Demon away, which let go of your waist to wrap its arm around your shoulders to stop in front of the hotel entrance door. This building was really strange, well, everything in Hell was strange. Alastor knocked and the door opened to a girl who was watching Alastor terrify.

"Hel-," Alastor didn't have time to finish his sentence as the girl slammed the door in his face. You were surprised at his reaction when the door opened again. "-lo."

The door slammed again, leaving you surprised as Alastor seemed to be amused. You were watching the Radio Demon in bewilderment, but he just shrugged his shoulders without losing his huge smile when the door opened again, the young woman now seemed to determine.

"May I speak now?"

"You may," Charlie replied.

Alastor wasted no time, he squeezed Charlie's hand, speaking at breakneck speed before entering the building leaving you on the doorstep with the young woman. You looked at each other without really understanding what was going on. Alastor was talking about the fiasco he had seen on television when he was stopped by Vaggie who took aim at him with his spear. She said she knew what he was going to do and that she wasn't going to let him hurt anyone in this hotel. You watched the puzzled duo as Alastor pushed the spear away with his finger announcing that if he really wanted to hurt someone, it would have already been done. As he said that, his eyes shifted to frame and his voice had to crackle even more. An evil aura emanated from Alastor.

You were scared. Alastor scared you. It had only lasted a few seconds, but it had marked you. The deer demon returned to normal as he continued his speech to help with the contribution of this hotel. Finally, he especially wanted to be there to see the demons fail miserably.

"Besides, I'm bringing you a guinea pig for that," he announced, turning to you. "This is (Y / N). This beautiful Swan arrived in Hell two weeks ago. Just before the great purge."

The hotel trio turned to you. You cringed when you saw that everyone was staring at you.

**They will kill you.**

You stepped back, pressing your back against the door. Charlie was the first to react. She rushed to your side, hugging you, she displayed a huge delighted smile.

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You will love living here!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh... Thanks... I think," you say, pulling yourself away from Charlie. "My name is (Y / N)."

"My name is Charlie. I'm the Princess of the Underworld. This is my girlfriend Vaggie and my friend Angel Dust. He's also a hotel guest. So you're our second client. You'll love living here! "

"Hm, excuse me (Y / N), but I need to talk to Charlie," Vaggie said, taking Charlie's arm.

You got closer to Alastor who was observing the paintings of the royal family. "Why do I have to serve as a guinea pig? It doesn't make sense. I don't know his people."

"Neither do we, my dear. The only thing I know about you is that you were a dancer," Alastor replied without taking his attention away from the picture. "But I thought maybe this hotel could help you find out why you are in Hell."

"Do you really think that's possible?"

"You never know," the Radio Demon replied before being called out by Charlie.

"So... well, you're kind of super sleazy and you probably think this project is just a joke. But not me! I think everyone deserves a chance to get better. So I accept your offer. Provided there is no scam or voodo curse. "

"So, it's a deal then?" Alastor asked, extending his hand to Charlie.

A green light invaded the room as well as a strong wind. You were protecting your face when Charlie said she refused the walks or the pacts before using her statue to order her to help them, if it suited her. Alastor pretended to think before accepting. Much to the relief of the princess. Alastor walked around the room humming before stopping near Vaggie.

"Smile, my dear! You know, you're never fully dressed without one!" Alastor exclaimed, tickling Vaggie's thundering chin before turning his back to move closer to Charlie. "So? Where is your staff?"

"Well…," Charlie replied nervously, looking up at a furious Vaggie.

"You'll need a lot more," Alastor said, walking over to Angel who had moved to the counter. "And what can you do my effeminate fellow?"

"I can suck your dick."

You put your hand over your mouth to avoid laughing when you saw Alastor bugging for a few seconds, surprised by what the spider demon had just said. Alastor emitted an "Ah!" loud before refusing Angel's offer. You giggled when Alastor snapped his fingers. A fire started in the fireplace and a body fell heavily into it. Alastor moved closer to the fireplace, picking up the soot-covered body. The person opened his one eye. Vaggie, Charlie, Angel and you watched this puzzled thing when all the soot disappeared from the body of the adorable looking little demon. Nifty was his name. The little demon had a huge smile and his pupil recanted, commenting on the fact that it had been a long time since she had had new friends before asking why there were only women. You were looking up at Angel in bewilderment when you were lifted off the ground by Nifty who was frustrated at not seeing a man. The little woman would drop you back on solid ground before running full speed into the room to clean it. You were having trouble following her and it was giving you a headache.

Alastor again showed the extent of his powers by making a cat demon appear that played poker. When his gaze fell on Alastor, Husk was immediately pissed off, he was even more so when his "friend" announced to him that he had chosen him to take care of the bar. Vaggie strongly opposed the idea of a bar. Such a vice had to be avoided if they wanted the demons to have a chance to redeem themselves. But Angel pinned the moth demon to the ground, insisting that they were keeping Husk.

Charlie was delighted with his changes. You were watching everything that was happening from afar when Alastor was suddenly behind you. You were surprised when your clothes changed into a cabaret dress and a black feather scarf appeared on your arms. Everything changed around you, music was heard and Alastor began to sing and dance with Charlie. The song was abruptly cut off due to an explosion caused by Sir Pentious. The entire Happy Hotel team left the building to see the serpent demon's flying ship.

"Here, here, your, look who shelters this striped freak. Alastor!"

"We know each other?" Alastor asked, putting his arm around your waist to get closer to him. Sir Pentouis lost his smile as he screamed that they knew each other and this time around he had the effect of surprise with him. You were looking at Alastor puzzled when a lasé lowered himself to their level. You were gripping Alastor's jacket, which was just snapping his fingers. A hole opened and tentacles came out to wrap themselves around the ship to get it caught in the hole.

Everyone watched this scene surprised by this display of power. When the threat was removed, Alastor returned to normal and declared that he was hungry and that he knew a recipe for jambalaya that he got from his mother. The demon would guide you to the hotel and the others would follow you.

You could hear your heartbeat in yours ears. You were watching Alastor terrify. How could he do all of his things?

"I told you, (Y / N). As long as you stay near me, you'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

You were finishing putting away all the items and clothes Alastor had given you so that you could decorate your new room. You were hanging the fairy lights when your gaze fell on the black tutu that was on your bed. Alastor had the "very good idea" to buy you this outfit in the hopes that you would show him a demonstration, one day. You grabbed the outfit and put it in a chest that you pushed under your bed. You didn't want to dance for anyone. If you had to dance, it was without anyone seeing you.

You were satisfied with the decoration for the moment. You took your baseball bat when Charlie knocked on the door before entering the room.

“Hey, (Y / N). I was coming to see if everything was okay,” Charlie said looking around the room. "You decorated your room very well. Alastor seems to like you very much for giving you all his things."

"Yeah," you replied with a sigh.

"Everything is fine?"

"Is that… I didn't know Alastor was capable of doing what he did yesterday. His smile and… those eyes. It was scary. You and Vaggie seem to know him, don't you? What exactly is he? "

Charlie sighing inviting you to sit on the bed. You were sitting next to the Princess of the Underworld who explained all about the Overlords to you.

The Overlords are the most powerful demons in Hell. They are so powerful that they rule parts of Hell and have an infamous reputation. The best known Overlords were Lucifer and Lilith Magne, who are the Rulers of Hell, the three Vs constituting of Vox, her boyfriend Valentino and Velvet, Rosie, Alastor, Bethesa and Frederick Von Eldritch. Although they had the same hierarchical statue, the majority hated each other.

Valentino ran a porn industry, Vox owned multimedia. Rosie was now the owner of Franklin and Rosie's Emporium and she was a friend of Alastor's. As for Alastor, he was known to make a series of contacts with humans, and even demons in exchange for their souls and also to have been able to dethrone powerful beings and he broadcast his mass killing on the radio, which he earned its nickname Radio Demon.

Your grip tightened on your weapon as this important information digested. So Alastor was a murderer and he had shown it to everyone. After all, you were in Hell, you had to expect it, but ... The voice in your head told you to leave this place. But where to go?

"You know I don't know why I'm in Hell. I always wonder what the hell I did in my lifetime to be here."

"Don't you really remember anything from your past?"

“I know my past. But there's only one thing I forgot. The thing I did the night I killed myself,” you say, staring at your baseball bat. "What the hell did I do?"

Your heart rate was racing and your anger increased dramatically. Your grip tightened on your bat as your gaze fell on Charlie who was now standing far from you, she was terrified.

"Stay back! Don't hurt me!" Charlie shouted in panic.

You slowly approached the princess, dragging your weapon across the floor. Despite the present danger, Charlie was not running away. She was petrified on the spot. Everything got confused in your mind, you saw yourself smash her skull with your bat, beat her, put out her eyes and break her neck.

"(Y / N)? Are you okay?" Charlie asked seeing you staring at your gun with a hazy gaze. "I know Alastor can be scary, but he seems to treat you well. I hope so."

You were looking at Charlie surprised. You were sure you killed her. You swallow hard, letting out a nervous little laugh as you let go of your gun.

"Yes, he treats me well," you replied quickly. "But we've only known each other for two weeks, but I… I didn't know any of that. Like what, there is something evil in his friendly smile."

"Well, we're in Hell, so…," Charlie commented, laughing nervously. "(Y / N)? Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I… I didn't know there were all of his positions in Hell. I'm just a little in shock," you replied with a tight little smile. "I… I'm going to sit on the doorstep for a bit. I need some fresh air."

You grabbed your gun before leaving the room, leaving Charlie alone, to go outside.

What had just happened?

It felt so real. You could feel the blood flowing down your body, the effort you had made to slaughter her. Why? You weren't the type of person to hurt anyone. You weren't like his plagues.

**Failure.**

**Does she call it dancing? She doesn't even know how to rush.**

**The teacher will see that she made a mistake. You don't deserve to be one of the others.**

"Shut up," you mumble, gripping your hair. "Shut up, shut up, shut up..."

"Who are you talking to, toots?"

You jumped as you turned to Angel who was holding a little pig in his arms and holding his phone with those extra arms. The demon spider leaned against the railing of the stairs, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"To myself. What are you doing? Are you going out?"

"Yeah, we are terribly bored in this hotel. At least with Alastor's arrival there is a bit of excitement," he said, stroking Fat Nugget. "So? You and Alastor?"

"There is nothing between us. We hardly know each other."

"Really? You seem close to people who barely know each other," Angel commented, leaning in toward you. "Its hiding something, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I can't find it."

"You are too naive, honey."

You nodded slightly, deciding not to respond to that. You sighed when a limousine pulled up in front of the hotel. Angel tensed as the window rolled down on a man wearing heart-shaped glasses, a long red jacket and a top hat of the same color.

"Angel cake, what are you doing here? I thought you were having a shoot though, no."

"I was on my way, Val," Angel replied quickly with a tight smile.

"Oh~ Who is your friend?" Valentino asked, exiting the vehicle to walk over to you and hold out one of his hands. "Hello, darling. I've never seen you in Hell."

"It's (Y / N)! She just arrived in Hell. She... She came to the hotel with Alastor."

"The Radio Demon has a new toy. Did you contract with him, darling?"

"No, he… He helped me when to help when I got to Hell. Sorry, are you?" you asked puzzled.

Angel swallowed when he heard that. It is true that you had just arrived in Hell. You shouldn't know anything about the Overlords. The demon spider looked at Valentino worried, but he was smiling, showing his sharp teeth as drool ran down his chin. Valentino didn't have time to introduce himself as the hotel door opened to no one other than Alastor. The pimp lost his smile and let go of your hand.

"It's been a long time, Valentino," Alastor said as he moved closer to you. "I see you met (Y / N)."

"A beautiful woman," Valentino said, looking at you.

You felt uncomfortable in front of this man who undressed you with his eyes. Alastor extended his hand to you, you accepted his help. Once standing, he put his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him, while looking at Valentino with a dark gaze while keeping his huge smile. Neither man spoke, they just looked at each other. Angel walked by and told Valentino they were going to be late for the video shoot. The moth demon groaned as it turned its back on you and Alastor to get into the limo with Angel.

The vehicle left as quickly as it had arrived. You looked at Alastor perplexed as he walked you back inside the hotel.

"This Valentino is the one in the porn industry, right? Charlie told me about the Overlords and... about you. What you did. You... You really killed all of his people. ? "

"Yes," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Dear, don't forget that we are in Hell. So it's no surprise that I kill demons."

"I imagine."

"Fine, then don't think about it," he said, facing you. He took your chin between clawed fingers, drawing his face dangerously close to yours. "There's no point in cluttering your mind with futile thoughts. Smile dear."

Your heart was pounding hard in your chest, your cheeks were heating up and your hands were shaking, making your baseball bat shake. Her lips were very close to yours. Alastor stepped back and you could catch your breath that you had been holding without realizing it.

"I think there is some jambalaya left, my dear. How about we go eat?"

"I'm not hungry right now," you say, heading for the stairs.

You could feel Alastor's gaze on you as you left the front desk to return to your room. You felt like something was following you. You hurry up to quickly reach the room and lock yourself in it. The feeling of being watched has disappeared, but you were not reassured for all that. Your meeting with Valentino had made you uncomfortable, but what had happened with Alastor had scared you.

Why are you so scared?

You felt like you were facing a hungry wolf and you were the sheep he was going to devour. You swallow as you go and sit on the bed. First the hallucination, then that.

"What is happening to me?"


End file.
